You're Worth It
by Dumb Human Like U
Summary: Blaine goes to McKinley and brings a few Warblers with him...How does this new twist effect ND?  Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once for this story…I DO NOT OWN GLEE! NOR DO I WISH TO OWN IT…I JUST WANT TO MEET THEM!

You're Worth It

Chapter One

Blaine sat at the kitchen table with his mother and twin. This wasn't the first time and he was sure it wouldn't be the last.

"I want to transfer to McKinley." Blaine said. There was no hiding it, he wanted to be with Kurt.

"HELL YES!" Collin, his twin, shouted as he through his hands into the air. "Go get 'em bro."

"Collin!" Their mother shrieked. "Dafnee is just in the other room." She then turned her loving yet clinical stare to her other son. "Now Blaine honey, I can understand that you love Kurt but you don't need to follow him. Plus I don't want to see you hurt again. After what happened, back in Dayton I don't think it's for the best also you only have a few months left in the year. Don't you think that maybe you should finish out the year at Dalton?"

"Mother you know I never faced my bullies. Here I've been telling Kurt to have courage yet I can't even muster up enough for myself to be brave and practice what I preach. Doesn't that seem a bit hypocritical of me? I want to walk the halls of my high school holding Kurt's hand and just being an average teenager, not skulking around Dalton. That's not going to prepare me for the real world. I know that you'll worry about me but don't, please. Collin can come with me, watch my back. Plus if Daf wants to, she can come as well. I have already talked it over with the guys and they're all for it."

"Yeah Mom, Blaine's going to be safe plus he'll have Kurt's Glee Club to help me. And this way I get to see if there are any hot girls at Kurt's school."

"Is that all you think about, girls?"

"Do you only think about Kurt?" When Blaine blushed, Collin just nodded. "Thought so."

"Fine but this time no running. If something goes wrong, you can't transfer schools. You're going to have to tough it out."

"I will."

He hadn't told Kurt about him coming to McKinley. Dafnee said she wanted to go to school with Blaine and Collin. So with three months until the end of school the three youngest Anderson children walked into McKinley High School with their heads held high. The first person they saw was Rachel. She actually stopped and looked them over. Blaine placed a finger to his lips to inform her not to tell anyone else. Rachel nodded and went to her class.

Daf also went to her first class while Collin and Blaine shared almost the same schedule. First period, second, fifth and seventh periods were all the same but Collin was taking French 3 and Blaine Spanish 3. They did share the same lunch and Blaine hoped to also share it with Kurt. Their first class was English and from hearing Kurt talk about his classes that Collin would be the first one to have a class with him then the rest of them after lunch Blaine shared with Kurt. Since Kurt hadn't met his siblings, yet he may not know that Blaine was at McKinley until lunch or later.

By lunchtime, Finn, Puck, Artie, Brittany and Santana knew Blaine was walking the halls. He had asked, more like begged, them not to tell Kurt, each agreed. He walked in the cafeteria, got his lunch and just looked around. That was when he heard the sweetest laugh.

"Really Cedes, we need to find you a boyfriend. I had thought I could be happy by myself until I met Blaine. Sure I fell in love with him before we started dating but I'm waiting for him to tell me first before I tell him how I feel." Kurt said with his back to Blaine. When he had heard that his boyfriend loved him his heart started to do flips and cartwheels. He placed his forefinger to his lips once again to inform Mercedes not to say anything to the handsome boy sitting across from her.

Blaine sat his tray down next to Kurt's and sat down. "I love you too Kurt." Hearing Blaine's voice Kurt jumped and covered his mouth. His blue eyes bugged out as a gasp escaped his lips.

"What…ar…are…you…yo…doing…here?" Kurt stuttered.

"Transferred in. Collin says you're really good in French, even better than he is. Which coming from Collin says something."

"How do you…he's your twin isn't he?" the taller boy glared at the boy sitting next to him.

"Yep, also my little sister is here as well. Mom told me I have to stick it out, no going back to Dalton. Ah here comes Collin now, with Daf." Blaine said as he watched his brother drag his sister toward their table.

"Yo B, guess what your little sister went and did her first day here?" He shoved her forward so that her big brothers could interrogate her.

"I can't even answer that, there are too many possibilities."

"Got herself a boyfriend. Some soph with bleached blonde hair and _deep dreamy green eyes_." Collin added the last part in a girlish tone.

"I didn't say that. Anyways what's so wrong about me getting a boyfriend?" She glared at the brother still standing. "I'm fifteen, and if I remember correctly you started dating at fourteen, lost your V-card at fifteen, and have no qualms about sleeping with some random chika at a part and not even knowing her name. As for Blaine here, he lost his V-card to his first boyfriend and then became fuck buddies with five different guys. Tony on the other hand has only ever had one girlfriend and is still with her." Daf sat down and started to eat her lunch.

"Someone tell me how she knows our sex lives, even Tony's." Blaine asked while eyeing Collin.

"I still talk to the bastard. As for mine I write down the names, dates, and places. And you my dear brother you smile for three days afterwards and when I came to your first time you came home that weekend remember. So I'm guessing she listens in on my phone calls."

"Nope, I record all the phone calls and listen to them when you're not at home and very closely. I even found you little sex journal. It even has what act and position is preformed and you my dear sweet brother are a FAH-REAK!" everyone at the table burst out laughing except Collin, he just glared.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Kurt asked once everyone had calmed down and went back to their lunch and other conversations.

"I wanted to surprise you. And it wasn't only me, Daf and Collin came with me. By the way all three of us are auditioning for New Directions."

"Blaine, we know you can sing you don't have to do shit." Mercedes said as she took a sip of her OJ.

"Just wait, I'll explain it to you all after you hear them sing. You may want to sing just to make sure. You see Daf is great at Opera, French, Spanish, Italian, even Greek. Collin is a baritone with a set of lungs. Trust me they can sing, even better than me." Blaine said with a crooked smile. Rachel was going to have some computation from a freshman.

After school the three Andersons walked into the choir room. Clearly no one had told Mr. Schue that two other people would be auditioning for him.

The first one up was Dafnee. Blaine got behind the piano while she started to sing Think of Me from The Phantom of the Opera. Her voice was sweet and throaty at the same time, it was almost angelic in a way. When she hit the high note everyone clapped. Blaine leaned toward Rachel and whispered into her ear.

"Don't go sending my baby sister to a crack house. We're going to need her come Nationals."

Up next was Collin who sang Can't Get Enough of Your Love. The notes came out smoothly and sensual. It made most of the girl sigh and a few guys when he ended.

Mr. Schue stood up clapping. "So everyone are they in?"

"What about me Mr. Schue? Don't you want me to audition as well?" Blaine asked.

"No need to, we've heard you at Sectionals and Regionals. Trust me you're in, but where did your siblings learn to sing like that?"

"Our father insisted that we all learn to play three instruments piano, violin and one of our choosing. To sing, dance, speak a few languages. Tony can speak Spanish and French. Blaine speaks Italian, Spanish and Japanese. Collin speaks French, Spanish and Greek. While I speak Italian, French, Spanish, Greek and German. I'm learning Russian. Those are the most used languages in Opera and I'm hoping to become an Opera Singer." Daf said as she sat down behind the piano. She started to play Point of No Return.

"So your dad must really want you to do well in life." Rachel said.

"Yeah, sure he does," Daf sarcastically replied. "That's why he left after Blaine came out and took Tony with him. He liked to show us off. Said that Tony had the head for business. Blaine a voice that could seduce nuns. Collin had the finesse for languages. And I have the fingers of a muse. He liked to have competitions between use. See who go the most awards and ribbons in different areas. We were taught how to cook and bake by Mom, Collin's the best, followed by Blaine then me." By this time she had switched to Masquerade.

"Daf stai zitto! È affar loro ciò che il padre ci ha fatto fare. Non voglio che tutti lo sappiano. Stavo per dire Kurt quando ero pronto." Blaine said in Italian using a tone Kurt had never heard him use before. (_Daf shut up! It's none of their business what father has made us do. I don't want everyone to know. I was going to tell Kurt when I was ready_.)

"Bene, bene, ma penso che avrebbe dovuto dirglielo prima d'ora, Blaine. Se vuoi che questo lavoro bisogna essere onesti con lui." She yelled back. (_Fine, Fine but I think you should have told him before now, Blaine. If you want this to work be honest with him_.)

"So Blaine what was your instrument of choice?" Finn asked.

"Guitar."

"Who's Tony?" Artie asked.

"Our older brother." Venom laced Collin's voice like he hated Tony.

"Okay, we got off track. So everyone who wants them here?" Mr. Schue asked trying to get everyone focused back onto the matter at hand.

Everyone raised their hands, cheered and yelled. They wanted them in the club, they really wanted them. That made sixteen voices, sixteen people that each brought something different to the table.

Once rehearsal was over with Kurt and Blaine headed to the Lima Bean. When they walked in they saw a few Dalton jackets they waved and ordered their coffees.

"I see a few Warblers over there." Kurt said as he looked the navy blue blazer wearing boys over. "I see Jeff's two toned hair, Eli's spikes and Aubrey's afro. I've never seen those three here before."

"You're right but I don't want to talk of them just yet. I wanted to find out how you feel about me coming to McKinley." Blaine looked down at his coffee hoping he hadn't done anything wrong by transferring schools.

"I'm shocked that your mom let you but then again you could talk a priest out of his robes. I'm happy you came, I really am but can I ask why?"

"I wanted to be with you and not sound like a hypocrite. Here I am telling you to have courage and I can't do the same. I need to be here for me as well as let you know that I practice what I preach." Blaine looked over Kurt's shoulder and saw the three Warblers making their way over to them. Eli in front with his football player build, spiked light brown hair, an easy smile on his face flanked by Jeff who knew most of everyone's secrets and laughing brown eyes and Aubrey with his mess of curls going away from his face and down his back.

"Blaine, Kurt." Eli nodded to them both. "Nice to see you guys. We were hoping to run into you here, Blaine." Eli started. You won't be able to guess the boy was a tenor with how deep his voice was.

"Yeah," Aubrey picked up. "We were hoping to ask you if it was alright if we follow your lead."

Jeff stepped up. "And transfer to McKinley. With you gone it's boring and…"

"No one stands up to the Council anymore. Dylan's taken over as lead solo and being a prick about it." Eli said

"Wes and David said they were finishing out their senior year at Dalton so can we please take a page out of your book?" Aubrey finished up.

Kurt looked at Blaine and saw those gorgeous lips turn up into a wicked smile. "Of course, but each of you must join New Directions. I want my boys by my side. But make sure it's okay with your parents first please."

"Already checked with Grandfather. He said it was my education to do with as I pleased. I'll be working at the Tide plant for the next year or so." Eli said as his smile disappeared.

"My parental units don't care as long as I go to college. That's their one condition." Aubrey said.

"Mine are making me bring Addi. I thought I got rid of her when I went to Dalton but no. I've already talked to them about Aubrey staying with me and Addi, since he's from Cali. They said it was okay. Next week they'll send me the twelve grand for rent, furniture, bills and every month after that seven grand for monthly expenses. Me and Addi will still be getting your monthly checks for spending." Jeff said as he moved to sit next to Kurt.

"What about you Eli?" Kurt asked the walking beat box.

"I've already started to rent a house on Loretta Drive. I'm going to need some help with painting, shopping and moving in. Any volunteers?"

"I'll get the guys from ND to help you move in, the girls to help you paint and as for the shopping that's my area of expertise, I'll be glad to help," Kurt was now bouncing in his seat.

"Great how's this weekend?"

"Sounds awesome. Just let me call my brother and we'll get things rolling." Kurt took out his phone, pressed four, and waited for Finn to pick up.

While Kurt talked to Finn, Blaine talked to his friends. "So when are the three of you coming?"

"Not until Monday. I at least want my place set up before I go to public school again." Eli said.

"Same with us on the day that is, we're just waiting on Addi to show up." Jeff said as he thought of seeing his baby sister again. "By the way there might be a problem with Addi. From what you and Kurt have told us McKinley isn't very accepting of gays and Addi isn't someone to let people walk over her."

"Kurt says things have gotten better. Karofsky isn't tormenting people anymore but you still have to keep a look out for the other jocks."

Kurt put his hand over the phone, "And slushy facials."

"Haven't been slushied yet." Blaine reminded him.

"You will," Kurt went back to rallying the troops.

"So I'll see you all Saturday right?"

"Right. See ya at my new house can't miss it. It's the only two-story house on the street." Eli said as he started to drag the other two away from the couple.

Just as the guys were leaving two sophomore girls walked up. "Hi…um my name is Claire and this is Nicole. We were wondering if you're single and if so if you would like to go out with Nicole here." Nicole looked like she was ready to run while Claire looked like she was pleased with herself.

"Sorry ladies, but I'm taken by this handsome man here." Blaine answered and took Kurt's hand.

"It's a shame," Kurt heard one of the girls say as they walked off.

"You do realize that is the second time I've seen girls ask you out?" Kurt said as he set the phone down on the table.

"Yeah but it happens too often for me to count. This one time at a Dalton mixer I had to find Wes and make out with him for this one girl to get the message. Wes was fine with it and so was his girlfriend. The understood I need to do something to get her off my back."

"So you've been friends with benefits with five guys. Were all of them from Dalton?"

"My first boyfriend was. After I lost my virginity to him he went around telling everyone that I cried the whole time, that when he got done with me I just laid there in my bed crying. When I got wind of what he was telling people I called Collin, he came picked me up and I cried the whole weekend. When I got back he acted like nothing happened. I broke things off. After that I found a few guys that were willing to show me different things. Mark was the first guy to show me that it wasn't all about penetration. I mean yeah we had sex but it was more about the simplest touch giving someone pleasure. After Mark there was William. Now that boy knew things. How if you just moved your hips a certain way that it heightened the pleasure, of if you're going down don't start at the head, start ar the feet then work your way up. Then there was Robert. Oh yeah he was adventurous. Handcuffs, chocolate, whipped cream, biting, even spanking. Sean was my favorite. He was twenty-four and I was about to turn seventeen but he was playful. Paints, food, games, anything really. Last there was Stephan. Stephan was a nice change in pace. He really just wanted sex, nothing out of the ordinary just sex, but he showed me what to look for to find love. You see before I met you I found out that he loved someone. When he told he how he was feeling I knew they had to be together and they are. Turns out Stephan loved Robert and vice versa. They're living together now and happy."

"Wow," Kurt thought of all the possibilities but what Blaine had just told him wasn't even in the cards. "I would say TMI but I did ask. I'm hoping that we can have something that will be just ours."

"I've never been on top. Derek, my first, kind of pressured me but I was never a top. I've never _made love_ with any of them because I was never in love with them. I do love you Kurt. What I feel when even I see is what I can only describe as a black hole. You sucked me in and never let me go. Yet I see everything in your eyes. The past, the present and future, the good, the bad, the moments in between. I can see heaven and hell. I hope I'm making since. My heart feels like it can take on the world for you."

Kurt didn't know what to say. That was how he felt. The only thing that Kurt could think of to express how he felt was to kiss Blaine, so he switched chairs and did just that, he kissed Blaine with all he felt inside of his hear. He didn't try to slip his tongue in, it was to be a simple meeting of lips and hearts. It was Blaine's tongue that slid into Kurt's mouth and it was heaven, except it was short.

"I love you Blaine Preston Anderson, more than there is time to show you how much. When it comes time for us to go further I'm glad it will be you showing me and not someone else."

"I wish I could say the same thing but I guess one of us has to know what they're doing."

By Friday Kurt had a pretty good idea of what Eli wanted to do. So after Glee Club Eli picked Kurt up at his house and they went to the local Lowe's to pick out the paint and light fixtures. Nothing to girly yet nothing that screamed man cave. So Kurt started with the paint splotches. Eli said he wanted the living room and hallways a nice cream color so they picked out Fortress Khiva Sand, the kitchen/dining room a light mint green so they got Scottish Green Acre, the study a nice blue but not to where no one could paint over it so Kurt picked out Tranquil Pearl Lake. As for the two bedrooms up stairs a light brown for his room so Eli picked out North Dakota Plains and the guest room a modest yellow that they both agreed to Morning Belladonna. All three bathrooms were going to be white. That way whatever themes Kurt thought up should do well with the color.

After Lowe's they went to Best Buy. They got the TV's, computer, DVD players, game consoles and a kicking' stereo. Then they went to Sears and got all the furniture. Tomorrow was paint day and everyone was going to be there. So they had the delivery set up to where by four tomorrow afternoon that the furniture would arrive and by five the next day all the electronics would show up. That way everyone got to see the finished result.

Saturday morning there was five vehicles besides Eli's black Mitsubishi Eclipse. There was Kurt's Dodge Durango, Finn's S10, Blaine's Honda S 2000, Santana's deep blue Mustang and Collin's Dodge Charger. Everyone had piled into each car with paint brushed, rollers, pans and old sheets littering the floorboards. Now they were all wearing old jeans and T-shirts, even Kurt wasn't in the latest fashion, he was wearing his overalls and an old shirt of his dads.

Once Jeff, Aubrey and Jeff's sister Addi showed up Kurt told everyone what room they were painting and what color. They had bought seven cans of Fortress Khiva Sand, four cans of white, three cans of Scottish Green Acre, North Dakota Plains, Morning Belladonna and two cans of Tranquil Pearl Lake. Addi, Santana, Puck and Artie had the living room. Mike had the first floor bathroom. Lauren and Dafnee had the study. Finn and Eli were handling the hallways. Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes were taking care of the master bedroom. Jeff had the master bath. Rachel, Collin and Brittany were painting the guest room and Aubrey had the bathroom attached to it.

After lunch the hallways and bathrooms were done so Eli went to the study to help. Finn went to the guest room. Mike went to help out in the kitchen. Jeff went to the living room and Aubrey went to the master bedroom. So by four every room was done, and the two delivery trucks from sears had shown up to drop off Eli's order. He had told them not to place anything up against the walls because they were still drying. Once the people from Sears left Eli walked into the living room where everyone had conjugated.

"Okay so I know that we're a large group but who wants to go out and eat? My treat." Eli held out his black AmEx card.

"Breadsticks!" everyone from New Directions but Kurt, Blaine and Blaine's siblings yelled. Kurt just rolled his eyes.

Everyone climbed into the seven cars and followed Kurt to the restaurant. Blaine had called once in his car to warn the staff. When they got there the hostess showed them to the private room saved for large parties such as this. Two waiters came to take their drink orders. After a few minutes and their drinks arrived everyone placed their food order.

Since they were staying at Eli's tonight everyone would be going home to grab a pillow, blanket, pajamas and a change of clothes. So once everyone got their food they talked about possible placement of all the furniture, the themes to the bathrooms, if Eli was going to utilize his basement or not. If he did they could help him make it a game slash movie room, since there was going to be twenty people in ND they could all go over to Eli's and hand out. It had the most room and no parents.

After dinner everyone went to their different houses to gather their things except Jeff, Addi and Aubrey, they had their things in Jeff's trunk. Blaine took Sam home since his car only had two seats. Kurt had Mercedes, Rachel and Artie. Finn had Quinn. Santana had Brittany, Lauren and Tina. Collin had Dafnee and Puck. While Eli got Mike. Two hours later they all arrived back at Eli's and set up their sleeping areas. Eli said that the boys would be sleeping up stairs, the girls and Kurt would have the downstairs.

"Sorry Kurt, but I don't need you and Blaine making out all night because you dad asked me to make sure you two didn't sleep in the same room." Eli said when Kurt started to protest.

The next morning Eli got up early and went to get doughnuts and coffee for everyone. Today was the day they put everything together and in its place. He hoped it would look nice. He had a feeling that his place would become of the center of their hangout sessions, at least when he wasn't working.

Kurt was the first one up and he just grabbed a coffee. Slowly everyone started to make their way to the kitchen. Some grabbed coffee, almost all grabbed a doughnut. Once everyone ate and/or drank their breakfast they all started on the first floor with putting the end tables, bookshelves, desk, entertainment center and the kitchen set together. Two of the six bookshelves were going on either side of the armoire entertainment center while the others were going into the study. The mess free couch and loveseat had two end tables each and the coffee table was placed in the middle. Next was the kitchen. Finn and Puck were arguing over who got to use the screw gun when Blaine stepped in took the gun and got to work.

By lunch, which was another pizza order, the first floor was done. Eli hoped that by six the whole house would be done. So by five everything was put together and in its place when the Best Buy truck pulled up. They helped unload it. Jeff was the electronics genius so he set everything up. It was a good think that Kurt and him had gotten all the small items while at Sears, like towels, sheets, bedspreads and little knick knacks.

It was eight by the time everyone had left and tomorrow was a big day.

A/N: Here ya go Lexa, a nice long chapter. Hope you guys like it. By the way I need some music selections for the four new ND's audition pieces if anyone has any ideas send them to me. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Eli walked into McKinley High with two of his best friends, Jeff and Aubrey, along with Jeff's sister Addi, by his side. It was their first day and he was nervous. You would think that he would be ready for all of this, going to a public school but that wasn't the case. His hands were shacking and clamy, he kept on chewing on his thumbnail and looking around for Blaine. When he did spot the hobbit he almost started to laugh.

Blaine out of Dalton uniform was always a sight. Today he was wearing a navy blue button up, long sleeve shirt with a ruby vest, a lose red tie along with khaki pants, but what really got him going was the mass of untamed curls. To see Blaine without product in his hair was as rare as a blue moon.

"So what do you think of Figgens?" Blaine asked as he joined their rag tag group.

"A little strange but nothing us Dalton Boys can't handle," Jeff said.

The only thing on Eli's mind was his secret. Two more weeks and he could finally tell his friends the truth. And not some stupid lie that his grandfather was making him tell. Two more weeks and he'd recieve a good portion of his inheiritance but that wasn't even why he was nervous. What if he didn't have any friends left once they knew the truth? So as they walked down the halls of their new school Eli looked around taking in all the cheerleaders in their uniforms and the jocks with their lettermen jackets.

Just as Kurt was walking over to him a group of said jocks walked up to them and threw slushies in Kurt and Blaine's faces. "LOSERS!" They called as they high fived each other.

"Okay, first slushy stings. Kurt waht do I do?" Blaine asked whipping the red slush from his eyes.

"Follow me," Kurt grabbed his hand and led them to a boys bathroom. At the sink Blaine and Kurt both washed their faces. "That was the hockey team. The football team use to be really bad until they got on the recieving end once and have stopped. The only time I didn't get a slushy facial was when I was on the squad."

"Wait you were a cheerleader?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah and on the football team. Although it was only one game I got to play at least."

"What postion?" Eli asked.

"Kicker," Blaine answered nonchalantly.

"Wait you knew and never told us?" Jeff acted hurt too ofter for anyone to really be fooled.

Just then Addi knocked, "Boys come on we still have to get to class."

As it turned out the boys had split classes. Aubrey was with Blaine and Collin, Jeff was with Kurt and Eli was with Finn and Puck. Eli and Jeff had Spanish with Blaine and Aubrey was in French with Collin and Kurt. As for Lunch Eli was the only one to share Blaine and Kurt's lunch.

"So Aubrey's single right?" Kurt asked the two former Warblers.

"Yes and before you even ask it I don't know what his type is besides girl. Why do you want to know?" Blaine asked his sweet looking boyfriend.

"Oh, I jsut want to play matchmaker that's all. Besides you have to admit he won't stay on the market for long, even if he is in Glee." Of course he had a point.

"Yeah but who with?" Eli asked as Mercedes sat down next to him. Kurt just smiled and went back to his lunch. "So I start work today. But I'll let everyone know what my schedule is."

"That's cool man but don't you think that working at a place that your grandfather is a major share holder is kind of weird?" Blaine asked.

"He's the one that got me the job. He likes to keep an eye on me." he said knowing it was because he was making sure his grandson kept to the plan.

As lunch came to a close Kurt kept Blaine back. "I think maybe today we could go a little further. Maybe to oral," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. As for Blaine he was stunned. They had made out quite a few times, he had even gotten Kurt's shirt off, they even dry humbed a lot.

"Um...where? If we go to your place then we have to get past Finn, at my place Daf will more than likely know what's going on, but I think we can deal with Daf knowing what's going on than getting past Finn and your dad."

"Daf seems to know everything else but when it comes time for us to have sex I don't want her to know."

"I'll do something really special when that day comes. And Kurt when we get to my place I'm not holding back. I'll be on you like white on rice. You'll never look at my lips the say way again."

"After you made me cum just by sucking on my nipples I don't." Which was true. Everytime Blaine wet his lips Kurt's pants got tighter or when he ate fruit. Kurt was in a state of arousal as of night now just thinking about it.

When they walked into the choir room Blaine had an idea for a later date. They had informed Mr. Schue about the four new people and he was excited that their Glee club was growing. As it turned out Eli was up first. He sang a song that fit his voice nicely, it was DJ Got Us Falling In Love. Here he was dancing around the piano and singing. Kurt looked around at all of his friends faces, they were blown away. At least Eli was giving Puck competion when it came to the mohawk arena.

Next up was Addi singing Take If Off. She hit every note and could move like Beyonceand Ke$ah rolled into one. When she finished her brother was up next singing Lips Of An Angel. He picked up the guitar and hit the notes like he just breathed them. As for Aubrey he sang I Can Love You Like That, as he played the piano he looked at Mercedes.

As Mr. Schue stood up he heard Puck say, "They are so in. No need to vote."

"Sorry Puck but we are going to vote. All in favor of them joining us, raise your hand." And everyone did. Mr. Schue just smiled. Four new voices they could actually win Nationals this year.

"Okay so this week I want to hear what you think tells that special someone how you feel about them. How each moment being around them effects you i want you to think very closely on this. Even if you are single i want you to at least try to find a song that makes you think of someone you like. Make it come from the heart."

"Mr. Schue don't you think that some one may get offended by certain songs?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, but this way everyone gets to know each other on a more personal level. I dont' want cursing in the song and not a lot of vulgar language. i really want you all to try."

Kurt was going through the song selection in his head and wasn't coming up with anything good. Maybe he could ask one of the guys for their help, but which one to ask, that was the problem. He asnted to suprise Blaine so his boyfriend was out. He wasn't going to ask Finn or Puck. Collin was out of the question, Jeff too. Kurt went through the list again. He didn't want the girls to know until he proformed the song.

Aubrey picked up his iPod and went through his songs. Ever since Saturday he had his eye on a certain diva and he really wanted to ask her out. He just couldn't keep his eyes off of her or even his mind. She belonged to herself and somehwere more prestigious not in some small town like Lima. Yet he couldn't find the right song to ask her out to.

Eli felt content to just help the others out. He didn't want to give anything away if he did pick a song. Jeff said that he didn't either. That he liked being single. Addi said that she would just help the girls that would sing.

When everyone started to talk about songs and how it would be awesome to do a meshup only one song the guys would do and the other the girls would do. They all voted that Kurt would join the girls to balance out the voices.

Everyone was talking about which song they should go with as they gathured in the parking lot after the meeting was over.

Eli looked at teh clock on his phone if was getting close to when he would have to start work. "Sorry guys, I have to go. Let me know if any of you need help." And off he went.

"Yeah me and Kurt have a date planned so we'll be heading out too." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and let him to his car. It took him all of forty-five minutes to reach his house. Once out of the car Blaine was letting his hands roam all over Kurt. "Let's get to my room and I'll show you some of the wonders of having me as a boyfriend."

Kurt felt a shiver race down his spine. If things go out of hand he could very well end up lossing his virginity really soon. He followed Blaine up the stairs to the second door on the left. This wasn't the first time he had been over but now that he had meet Dafnee and Collin he coudl now understand why he hadn't met them before. They were never home, always out doing something. As for Blaine's mother she was working today so they had the house to themselves.

Once Blaine closed his door he had Kurt's shirt up and over his head. As soon as the shirt cleared his head their lips were fused together. The older boy hadn't been joking. Before Kurt knew it they were on his bed. Not liking that Blaine was over dressed Kurt ripped open Blaine's shirt not wanting to break contact and ran his hands over the other boys well formed chest. The hair that lightly pelted his boyfriend's torso tickled his palms but was like fine slik between fingers. It was then he realized he had a hand down his pants. This was a first for him but he didn't stop Blaine, it felt too good to be stopped.

Blaine knew that he was moving things along a little fast but Kurt had been the one to tell him that he wanted to take things to the next level. And eversince he had said that Blaine's mind had been in the gutter. He couldn't help but thinkj of all things he could shouw his innocent Kurt., all the things he coudl do to him. And sex had been on the top of that list but he knwe that Kurt wasn't ready for that just yet.

Kissing over to Kurt's ear while his hand rubbed the evidence that he effected the other boy as mush as he did him proved to excite each boy more. Blaine knew that by licking the shell of Kurt's ear he'd get a moan and if he sucked on the collar bone he'd have a bucking bronco on his hands. By tonguing Kurt's nipples he'd have him cumming in seconds. But that wasn't why there were here in his room. He wanted Kurt's cock inside of his mouth spilling down his throat but he'd have to get Kurt ready for it first.

Kurt knew that Blaine could just dive down and have at him but he wanted to do the same to him. When he had felt the tip of Blaine's tongue on his ear he could just imagine that same organ all over his body. He couldn't see why everyone wasn't messing around like this.

Blaine's hand picked up speed while his mouth left another hicky on Kurt's collar bone. Kurt was jerking his hips to cause more friction.

"Blaine if you're trying to kill me get it over with or suck me off!" Kurt moaned out.

Not wanting to kiss his boyfriend from pleasure over load Blaine did just that. He stripped Kurt completely naked and kissed each hip bone. Kurt's chest may have been bare of hair but there was a light dusting of brown hair leading from his belly button to his cock. Kissing along the happy trail, avoiding the protuding member, Blaine started at the twin weights. He gently sucked one in while fondling the other. The moans that filled the air were enticing. Licking up to the head he took most of the younger boy in. Kurt wasn't as long as he was but was wider. He could picture that thick cock hitting that spot up inside of him, stretching him to his max, slamming into him repetedly. Blaine wrapped his hand around the base and started to suck, lick and hum.

Kurt felt each pull all over his body. Each lick was pute torture and the humming, dear god the humming had him ready to blow. Except Blaine would change it up, going fast then slow.

What came out of his mouth stunned both of them. "I need you in me. I want to feel you up in me."

Blaine stopped moving. Had he jsut heard Kurt say what he thought he said? Looking up at those stormy grey eyes he saw that Kurt had been serious. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Blaine scrambled over to his desk where he kept the lube, opened he top drawer, pulled out the bottle and rushed back over to Kurt. "This is going to hurt. I want you to follow what I say to the T. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand." Once Blaine had his fingers slicked up went back to sucking on Kurt so that he'd bwe distracted. As soon as he heard Kurt moaning he stuck one finger in all the way and paused.

"Relax, and just listen to my voice. I've only got one finger inside of you and your body is trying to push me out. Now when you feel the burn start to go away pull on my hair." He went back to what he had been doing before. When he felt to pull he started to move his mouth faster and wiggle his finger, stretching Kurt. Kurt moaned, forgetting the earlier pain he started to move his hips. "Stop moving please, I'm at work and trying not to hurt you."

"But I want more," Kurt whined.

"Okay fine. I'm going to pull out and stick two fingers in. Now when I do this I want you to bear down like you have to push out a...a bowel movement. It's still going t ohurt so the same rule applies." Blaine once again took Kurt into his mouth but waited a few minutes before he put the second finger in. It took a minute before he pulled on his hair but as soon as he did Blaine scirrored his fingers, widening Kurt. Three would be his limit so without telling Kurt he withdrew his fingers and then reinserted three. Kurt gasped but followed Blaine's instructions. By the time Kurt pulled Blaine was starting to worry. The tug was all he needed. He moved his fingers around until he felt the little nub on ther inside and brushed against it.

"Oh god Blaine!" Kurt screamed out. Never before had he felt anything like this. He never wanted it to stop. He moved his hips to the point he was fucking Blaine's fingers. Each time they hit that nice little spot. "I'm so close Blaine, please finish me off."

Loving the sound of Kurt begging Blaine did just that. He started to hum, suck and move his fingers faster to the point where Kurt was arching off the bed cumming down his throat. Since Kurt ate a lot of fruit he tasted sweet. When he felt Kurt's cock go soft he came up licking his lips.

"So like that did you?" Blaine smiled was smug.

"I was about to tell you to fuck me but thought better of it. But guess what?"

"What?"

"It's your turn," Kurt pushed Blaine flat on his back, unzipped his pants and stripped him bare as well.

Not sure if he could do this right Kurt started with the head and licked. Slowly he took as much of Blaine into his mought as he could and but his hand over the rest. Following what Blaine had done earlier he started to suck and hum. He felt Blaine sind his fingers into his hair, heard him moan out Kurt's name and started to shake, not buck but literally shake.

"Kurt, don't stop!" Blaine had had other guys do this to him before but something about being the first was erotic. The feel of Kurt's mouth wrapped around him was amazing. He could feel his balls tingling and the pressure was building up. "Oh my god, Kurt! I'm coming!" he growled out.

Kurt kept at it until he tasted the last drop on his tongue.

Blaine pulled Kurt up so that he could just hold him. He had always been a cuddler but now it was more than just cooling down, he wanted to be close to the other boy like he needed to breathe. He needed to feel Kurt against him.

"I love you Kurt." He whispered as he drapped the blanket that sat on the foot of the bed over them. "You did amazing. I was just wondering if after a few minutes you'd like to take a shower with me?"

Kurt snuggled close to his chest. The fact that they were both naked didn't help. "I'd like that. And Blaine, I want you to know that getting to experience all of this with you is the only thing I want. I want you to be my first but I think I'm going to need a few mour sessions like this one."

"I know that my schedule is open all week. I already have my song picked out. So be ready for tomorrow. I plann to sweep you off your feet."

Aubrey stood by his locker. She was talking to some of the other people from ND, looking beautiful and radiant. Her hair hung lose past her shoulders, she held her head hight, those brown eyes of hers sparkled. If only she knew how gorgious she is. She even had her own style and that was what had drawn him to his muse.

Through out the day he would spot her, sometimes stop her and talk but mostly just watch her walk past him smiling. Once inside the choir room he knew what song to sing to her. It was what his heart told him. As soon as everyone was seated Aubrey stoop up and looked around the room.

"I know that most of you just met me but there is one special woman in here that I would like to ask out." Everyone looked around at the four single girls in the room. "Mercedes Jones, would you please step forward?"

Kurt was smiling ear to ear, while his best gal pal looked stunned. with a little nudging she up and went to stand in front of him. "I, Aubrey Prescott, would like for you to be my girlfriend. Don't answer until I sing to you. I want you to hear me out." He walked over to the Jazz club and whispered to them what song to play. They nodded and started to play the first notes of You Should Let Me Love You.

Mercedes watched him dance up to her. When he took her hand and started to slow dance with her she couldn't help but smile. No one had ever made her feel this special ever. How was it that after only knowing him a few days he could make her forget all her troubles? He had already proven that he could make her laugh. The fact that he went after her first just proved the boy had taste but most of all he liked her just the way she was.

When the song ended he dropped to one knee, "So will you go out with me?"

Speechless Mercedes just nodded. He stood up and hugged her thinking kissing her would be a little too much just yet. Everyone clapped as Aubrey took a seat next o her, holding her hand. The smile on his face was enough for everyone to know that he couldn't be happier.

"Well I want you all to put as much heart into your songs as we just saw. So who wants to go next?"

Blaine stood up and handed over the sheet music As soon as the music started Kurt gasped. How did he know Cascada was one fo his favorite artist. The first time Blaine had opened his mouth and let the lyrics follow out everyone was stunned. Because the Night really did fit where they were. Now everyone knew that they were at least doing something. When the song ended Blaine walked over and kissed Kurt's cheek.

Rachel rushed to the front of the room. "I have prepared a song that is approtate fore the assignment." She nodded to Bryan. He started to play Kiss Me. Of course she hit every note beautiful, that was to be expected. Once the song ended everyon but the Warblers sighed with relief. They all knew how Rachel was.

"I have a song," Lauren said from the back row. All eyes turned to her. "It's not exactly a bad song but it fits how i feel about Puck."

"What song?" Puck asked.

"Bad Boy," Lauren looked down at her hands. This was a first. She never acted shy.

"We know it," Bryan said.

Lauren stoop up and waited for the music to start. She kept her eyes on Puck whil she sang. As they song came to a close Noah stood up and kissed her. There was cat calls and clapping, cheering and whistles.

As for Kurt picking a song he now had four songs he could sing. He was going to wait until Thursday to proform one of them. Collin on the other hand had been amazed by Rachel's talent. He had heard his brother talk about her from the one date had had. Sure she didn't have the best fashion sence but he was willing to bet he could at least spice it up a bit. She was a beautiful young woman who still dressed like a little girl. There was something about her that spoke to him. He respected her, in a way and just wanted to be around her. Maybe he could befriend her. Open her eyes to the woman she could become if only in her clothes. He could defently date her but from what Blaine had said she was still hung up about Kurt's brother. Collin realized just then that he wanted to be her boyfriend. He didn't see her as another talley in his book. He actually wanted to dat which for him was strange enough, concidering all that he had done. Maybe she is the one to show him how to be human, to ahve a heart. Not the one but the first one to teach him how to car and love someone that wasn't part of his family.

He was going to have to figure out a way to win her over.

Eli sat on the bleachers watching the football team practive. Sure the season was over with but you had to stay in shape to play come fall. He knew that he could always tryout this year but not for another two weeks.

Damn it! He hated not being able to play. It had been one of the few things he really missed. When he ahd been six his dad had signed him up to play little league football. Eli had played up until he was fifteen. He missed the bortherhood and the sence that he belonged somewhere. He couldn't wait for the next two weeks to be up. If he had any say in this he would tell everyone the truth but he wanted, no needed, family support and only his grandfather had been willing to give any.

He ahd two hours til he ahd to be at work and he was going to watch the team before him practice until he had only forty-five minutes to be at the plant.

Wednesday was nothing speacial except Puck sang Nice 'n' Slow. Santana did Red Light Special and Finn did Nobody. Kurt still hadn't picked a song but tomorrow he would be doing just that, singing a song that would fit how he felt about Blaine.

Instead of Kurt going to Blaine's Today he would be going to Eli's. He needed to pick out a song badly and he just had to have help. So after school he hopped into his SUV and drove over to the other boy's house. Eli had said that he could just go in and wait. It seemed he ahd to run a few arrands before he could come home. Kurt sat on the front porch instead, not wanting one of the neighbores to think he was breaking in.

Twenty minutes later Eli pulled up and got out with two pizza boes and a two letter of Mountain Dew. "I remembered that you like veggie pizza so I got you one. If you don't care for MD there should be a pepsi in the fridge." Eli opened the door and walked to the kitchen. Placing teh pizza down he turned and looked at Kurt. "So have you at least narrowed down the list?"

"I have it down to four songs. I Knew I Loved You, Tonight, I Wanna Know, and When You Say Nothing At All. I think i might go with Tonight but I just want to make sure I'm making the right decision. I don't want everyone to know what we do so I' thinking I Knew I Loved You. Yet I have the same delima with the other two. I just don't know."

"Okay let's eat and afterwards I'll listen to you sing a part from each song and I'll help you decide."

Three hours later Kurt left with a song. He couldn't wait til tomorrow and shock everyone.

Thursday was buzzing with excitement. Jeff was dancing in the hallway, Addi just rolled her eyes. Kurt couldn't stop bouncing, even the girsl were having trouble calming him down. As it turned out the girls/boys mess up was coming along nicely. Neither one knew the others song. They each practiced at certain times and had theri own protection, to make sure their songs stayed secret until the next day.

So that day in Glee Club Kurt stood up and nodded to Bryan. The Savage Garden song filled the room. Kurt couldn't take his eyes off Blaine for a second. It was true. Just the first meeting alone Kurt had known that his world would never be the same. This year had been a great year for him and he knew that no matter what he could always look back and smile.

As the song came to a close Blaine stood up and kissed him on the lips infront of everyone.

Mercedes knew that she would ahve to sing but she had already told Aubrey that she had already picked the song before he had asked her out so she did Bleeding Love.

When Collin stoop up he smiled at his twin. The song he had picked was tweeked to fit his range. As it turned out he did So Emotional.

As for Quinn she did I Think I Love You by Kaci. She never took her eyes from Finn. When she finished she sat back down next to him. Tomorrow was the big finaly and everyone was nervious. Kurt couldn't wait to see if their two songs actually matched up well.

Friday morning everyone had gathered around their car that had parked close together. They were talking about Nationals and what songs to sing.

"Personally I think we could do Loser Like Me last and a duet between Kurt and Rachel." Blaine said.

"Yeah but Finn's the lead male vocalist." Rachel whined.

"Yes but Kurt has the better range. I mean look at it this way at least you don't have to worry about Quinn." Collin said hoping he could keep her mind off of the other boy. "Besides ya'll could do a Wicked song."

"Are you sure you're not gay?" Puck asked.

"I've played the field. BUt as it so happens one of my ex-es liked musicals and made me watch everyone of the ones he had."

"Wait, you've been with guys and never told me, your twin?"

"Well yeah. I mean look at me. I'm appealing to both sexs. Why should I deny one when I can have the best of both worlds. And Daf I keep my guy journal very well hidden."

"Yeah in your dirty clothes drawer." She said with an evil smile.

"Oh god no! You found that one too?" Collin's face was hysterical.

"Seriously get a safe to put all of you skelotens in. If you don't want Mom find out listen to me." Daf said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Okay let's get back to the subject." Kurt said. "I'm all for singing a song from Wicked but Mr. Schue is going to have to approve it first along with everyone else."

"I agree. It's about time we actually use Kurt for something other than back up,"Mercedes replies. Afew others just nodded their agreement.

"So now all we have to do is get Mr. Schue on board as well." Eli added.

By the time lunch had ended almost everyone had talked to Mr. Schue about their new plane for Nationals. So when they walked intothe choir room and saw the board, "CONGRATULATIONS KURT!" every single one of them rushed over to him and hugged him. He couldn't believe that he was actually getting a lead in a song.

Just then Mr. Schue walked in. "Okay I know you all have been working hard on this week's mess up so go get into your costume and i'll see you in the auditorium."

Everyone rushed off to their different dressing rooms. The girls and Kurt dressed in white tank tops and low riding skinny jeans. Kurt, Brittany, Tina and Santana had chains hanging down from their belts that jingled with each step. Kurt had a pair of sunglasses hanging from his top and a leather jacket that they were going to bring out for him nead the end. As for the boys they were dressed in jeans, different colored jackets and black shirts.

The first ones up were the boys. As soon as they girls and Kurt heard the music they knew the song and they walked out onto the stage to dance with the boys. The boys had picked I Like It. Kurt was dancing all up on Blaine like he was in a club. Who the hell knew that Kurt could move his hips like that. Blaine knew that he would have to have a little private time with his boyfriend really soon.

When it was time to switch up the girls did Crazy In Love. They had placed their hands on a boys chest and was singing to them or dancing up on them. As the songs went back and forth they were all giving it their all. The ones that were dating each other sang to their signifigant other. When they were finished Mr. Schue was clapping. It was amazing seeing the new members collaborating so well with the others.

Eli looked at the time and told everyone that he had to run. He had to be at work in half an hour. Everyone started to talk about a suprise party for him. Since he didn't really have family around here and it was his eightteenth birthday they thought of how they could make it special for him.

A/N: Okay so I know that it kind of ends suddenly but I promise to keep them coming more often than what has been coming out. Sorry to All of those out there. I didn't know how to write the song section though at the end...it kind of put me off for a while. Sorry if you have to guess what songs I've listed. I promise that i'll post which songs they are.

-NIKA


End file.
